


Рожденный дважды, его жизнь отдаётся эхом

by fandom_StarWars_2019 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Medical Torture, Mutilation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom_StarWars_2019
Summary: Отрывки жизни Эхо как солдата, от его рождения до его возрождения в арке бракованной партии





	Рожденный дважды, его жизнь отдаётся эхом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Born Twice, His Life Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520379) by [letitrainathousandflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames). 

> медицинские пытки, кровотечение и нанесение увечий

Клоны развивались на удивление быстро. Ускорено было также развитие их мозга и сознания, что подчас приводило к уникальному для этих человеческих форм опыту. Одной такой уникальностью была способность воспринимать окружающий мир с самого раннего этапа.

Однажды ребенок-клон так отчетливо воспринимал мир вокруг себя, когда его укладывали в кроватку, что потянулся маленькими руками к мужчине перед ним, и тот хихикнул.

— Ну-ну, Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, — сказал он. И ребенок, конечно же, не мог понять истинное значение слов, но все же улыбнулся его успокаивающему тону. — О, сказали, что ваша партия хороша. Я знаю, мы можем ожидать великих свершений от тебя и твоих братьев, — мужчина легонько коснулся носа ребенка. — Ты был первым, кто выбрался из колбы, — он снова усмехнулся. — Самый нетерпеливый, не так ли?

Другой голос вдали от кроватки произнес довольно сухо:

— Перестань разговаривать с клоном и возьми другого.

Его слова разнеслись волнами эха.

Мужчина отошел от колыбели, и малыш с тревогой потянулся к нему, как будто хотел удержать его рядом силой маленьких пухлых ручек.

— Сложи их вместе и не забудь наклеить на все изделия браслеты и пометить номерами их партий.

— Да, мэм, — почтительно произнес вдалеке мужской голос. — Будет исполнено. Оставьте это на Девяносто Девятого.

Дверь захлопнулась, и ребёнок услышал приближающееся мужское бурчание:

— Не слушай ее. Ты не продукт. Ты не номер. Никто из вас им не является.

Забавно, как клоны запоминали некоторые слова, услышанные прежде, чем они могли правильно понять их, вплоть до дня своей смерти.

Мужчина снова приблизился к Четырнадцати-Ноль-Девяти, но на этот раз у него на руках был маленький сверток — ребенок, совсем как маленький Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять. Девяносто Девятый поднес его ближе, и младенец на его руках, с вытянутыми руками и широко раскрытыми глазами, внимательно смотревший по сторонам, потянулся к Четырнадцати-Ноль-Девяти и коснулся маленькой рукой его руки.

— О, посмотри-ка, Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, я думаю, ты ему нравишься. Это твой брат по партии Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять. Я уверен, что вы отлично поладите. — Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять на этих словах ткнул ладонью в лицо Четырнадцати-Ноль-Девяти и тот, извиваясь, попытался оттолкнуть его. Девяносто Девятый слегка оттащил его назад. — Ну, вы можете иногда ссориться, конечно. Но вы братья, и эту связь нелегко разорвать. Мы — одно и то же, малыши. Воде ан.

***

_Во сне — на самом деле не во сне, а в воспоминаниях — он видел Двадцать Десять и Сорок-Сорок, маленьких, нежащихся в объятиях Девяносто Девятого, в противоположность нетерпеливому, размахивающему руками Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять. Последним из тех, кого показали Четырнадцати-Ноль-Девяти и его брату, был Семь-Восемь-Два. Даже будучи новорожденным, он пытался лепетать. Тем не менее, все, что у него выходило, — это странный звук, попытка подражания Девяносто Девятому, не имея пока для этого координации._

_— Ва-а…, — говорит он. — Ва-а…_

_Вод. Даже будучи новорожденным, Четырнадцать- Ноль-Девять откуда-то знал, что тот хотел сказать. Он попытался сказать это тоже, но его прервал голос: _

— Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, вставай!

Затем такой же голос, но с другой стороны:

— Давайте я ему просто нос зажму, это его точно разбудит.

— Тс-с-с, ребята! — Затем кто-то ткнул Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, и его глаза открылись. Над ним нависал мальчик с тем же лицом, что и у него, с такими же карими глазами и черными волосами, будто зеркальное отражение, которое могло с ним разговаривать:

— Эй, Четырнадцать, извини, что разбудил тебя так рано, но скоро будет встреча с одним из инспекторов, и мы должны быть готовы.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять вскочил на ноги, и поспешил привести свою постель к такому виду, будто на ней никто никогда не спал. Быстро переоделся в повседневную одежду, что его братья уже сделали.

— Встреча? — спросил он, проверив время по проецируемым на стену часам. Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять приобрел привычку повторять всё, что ему говорили, как только научился разговаривать. — Так рано? Откуда вы знаете?

— Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять был вне постели, в неположенное время, — Двадцать-Десять пронзил взглядом Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять. — Изучал базу или вроде того с Сорок-Сорок, и они услышали как О’Найнер и другие старшие курсанты говорили о каких-то чрезвычайных встречах.

Сорок-Сорок пожал плечами.

—- О чём им с нами разговаривать? Всё, что мы делаем — это ухаживаем за детскими пробирками, убираем и всё такое. Самое близкое, что у нас есть из тренировок — это беговая дорожка. Они даже не позволяют нам поднимать тяжести.

Семь-Восемь-Два закатил глаза.

— Это потому, что нам три года, глупый. Если мы начнём тяжелые тренировки сейчас, мы можем не вырасти достаточно высокими. Подожди следующего года.

Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Говори за себя. Думаю, я вырос на целый сантиметр в прошлом месяце.

Сорок-Сорок и Двадцать-Десять не собирались этому верить.

— Заткнись, Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять, ты всё выдумываешь!

— Да, Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять, никто тебя не спрашивал!

Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять надулся, ворча:

— Перестаньте называть меня так! Я Файвз! Меня зовут Файвз!

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять кинул на него взгляд.

— Ты не можешь просто так выбрать имя. Старший курсант должен дать его тебе в тот же день, когда тебе выдадут доспехи и увезут отсюда.

Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять уставился на него.

— Нет такого закона! — он сморщил нос. — Это просто глупая традиция для тех, кто не способен придумать себе крутое имя, и я не номер, я Файвз! А теперь перестань повторять всё, что тебе говорят старшие курсанты.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять с трудом уживался с Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять. Мальчишка был слишком упрямым и себе на уме.

— Слушай, тебе не нужно обижаться только потому, что я забочусь о том, чтобы кодекс наших братьев был соблюдён.

— О-о-о-о! — завопил Двадцать-Десять, улыбаясь Сорока-Сорока. — Они опять за своё.

— Слушай сюда, ди’кут!

— Эй! — Семь-Восемь-Два оборвал их. — Не выражаться!

— Эй, не будь занозой в…

Но Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять не смог закончить предложение, потому что дверь открылась? и высокий семилетний курсант — в двух годах от того, чтобы пройти последнее испытание и быть отправленным с планеты — вошёл в комнату. Его красная одежда была безупречна, как и зачёсанные волосы. В руках он нес датапад. Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять сделал всё возможное, чтобы пятерней зачесать собственные волосы назад, когда мальчики кинулись выстраиваться перед своими кроватями по стойке смирно.

— Доброе утро, курсанты, — сказал курсант. Они знали его за характерные седые, несмотря на его юный возраст, бакенбарды и брови. Это было его личной генетической мутацией. — Я вижу, вы уже встали. Отлично.

— Доброе утро, инспектор О'Найнер, — ответили они в унисон.

О'Найнер был одним из старших курсантов, назначенных ответственными за тренировки — он был тем, кто давал небольшие задачи мальчикам, слишком юным, чтобы начать их фактическое обучение. Он особенно выделял Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, потому что тот всегда старался следовать правилам как можно лучше. Обычно он слегка улыбался ему, но сегодня О'Найнер казался серьезнее, чем обычно.

— Каминоанцы приняли решение снизить возраст начала тренировок.

— Круто! — выпалил Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять, прежде чем успел сдержаться. — Мы наконец-то сможем подержать бластер?

О'Найнер едва не улыбнулся, но сдержался.

— Нет, курсант, пока нет. Но они решили, что ваша возрастная группа уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы начать наблюдение за симуляциями старших курсантов. И вам придётся писать подробные отчёты о них, вы слышите меня? Вы должны будете предоставить последовательные комментарии об их стратегии, их сильных и слабых сторонах, альтернативных решениях ситуаций с которыми они будут сталкиваться, обо всём. Детали этих заданий здесь, — он дал датапад Семь-Восемь-Два и посмотрел прямо на Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять. — Будет крайний срок сдачи, поэтому придерживайтесь расписания. Ты слышишь меня, Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять?

Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять сглотнул? и Четырнадцать Ноль Девять отчаянно старался сохранить спокойное лицо, потому что его губы пытались изогнуться в улыбке. Все знали, что Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять был не очень-то склонен соблюдать крайние сроки. Затем Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять повернул голову и посмотрел на О'Найнера, — не обращая внимания на протокол, но кого бы это удивило? — и произнёс, заикаясь:

— М-меня зовут Файвз, сэр.

О'Найнер посмотрел на него, и Файвз расправил плечи, вновь стоя смирно с широко раскрытыми глазами. О'Найнер подошел к нему и сложил руки на груди, глядя на младшего курсанта.

— Значит, твои братья дали тебе имя еще до того, как ты смог подобрать себе доспехи? — он сделал паузу, и курсант не ответил. — Я задал тебе вопрос, курсант.

Файвз тяжело сглотнул, нервно моргнув.

— Я, э. Я выбрал его самостоятельно, сэр.

О'Найнер несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Ну, кажется, что мы с тобой застряли на наших номерах, а? — он понизил голос. — Лучше чем закончить как Бумс, просто потому что однажды он оглушил себя своим же бластером.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся, и курсанты засмеялись, даже Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять. Но когда О'Найнер отдал им честь и ушёл, несмотря на то что его братья собрались вокруг Семь-Восемь-Два, и Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девяти тоже очень хотелось увидеть инструкции в датападе, он побежал за инспектором.

— Сэр! — крикнул он в коридоре, и О'Найнер повернулся к нему. — Я… я думал, что нам должны будут дать имена в день наречения, день, когда мы получим наши доспехи.

О'Найнер покачал головой, без намека на официальную позу, глядя сверху вниз на Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, стоящего по стойке смирно в коридоре.

— Иногда мы находим наши имена до этого, — он почесал в затылке. — Можно называть друг друга по именам, Четырнадцать-Ноль-евять. Но до тех пор, пока вы не забываете по официальным вопросам и при обращении к каминоанцам представляться своим номером, ты понимаешь?

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять, нерешительно облизнув губы, заговорил:

— Пятьдесят-Пять Пятьдесят-Пять говорит… — он отказался использовать неофициальное имя, что взял себе его брат. — Он говорит, что он не номер, но это то, кто мы есть, верно, сэр? Это то, чем мы все являемся.

О'Найнер поморщился, подошел ближе к Четырнадцати-Ноль-Девяти и сказал мягко:

— Мы больше, чем номера, курсант. Мы величайшая сила Республики. — Он поднял руку и взъерошил волосы курсанта, что было небольшим нарушением протокола, но никто не стал бы обвинять О'Найнера в симпатии к младшим курсантам. Большинство клонов, назначенных инспекторами, были такими. — Всё, что тебе нужно делать, это следовать приказам и делать всё, что в твоих силах. Теперь возвращайся к своим братьям.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять сиял от счастья, когда вернулся в их комнату. Семь-Восемь-Два протянул ему планшет, приподняв бровь.

— Ладно, вод, вот инструкции к отчету, который нам следует написать позже. Я удивился, что ты у меня его из пальцев не вырвал, чтобы прочитать первым.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять взял датапад, глядя на проекцию часов на стене.

— Сначала нам нужно позавтракать, затем мы присматриваем за детскими резервуарами, а затем у нас…

Файвз закатил глаза.

— Мы знаем наше расписание, Эхо.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять нахмурился.

— Как ты меня назвал?

Двадцать-Десять хихикнул.

— А, ну да, потому что он все время за всеми повторяет.

Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло от смущения, когда они вышли из комнаты, а Семь-Восемь-Два и остальные засмеялись.

— Это совсем не смешно, — проворчал Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять. — Прекрати меня так называть.

Теперь настала очередь хихикать для Сорок-Сорок.

— Тогда перестань повторять приказы.

***

— Нам нужно проанализировать, насколько они скоординированы, — пробормотал Эхо себе под нос. Каждому из них выдали датапад для записей, но писал один Эхо, поскольку его братья только с радостным трепетом наблюдали за старшими кадетами, бегущими в укрытие от вражеского огня вниз по учебному комплексу.

— Заткнись, Эхо, — сказал Файвз, улыбаясь, глядя на тренирующихся молодых людей— Смотри, какие они быстрые! Это так круто!

Семь-Восемь-Два зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы заглушить возбужденный вопль, когда увидел, как один из мужчин подбежал к металлическому ящику и выбрал из имеющегося там оружия пушку Z-6.

— Этот парень знает, как это делается! — он засмеялся, сжимая руки в кулаки и возбужденно потрясая ими. — Да!

— Он не сможет далеко убежать с этим огромным стволом, вод, — сказал Двадцать-Десять, скривив губы. — Он слишком тяжелый.

— Семь-Восемь-Два обожает жутко тяжёлые пушки. — весело заметил Файвз. — Он говорит, что если нет тяжелой пушки…

— Тогда нет никакого веселья! — завершил Семь-Восемь-Два, когда клон, за которого он болел, очередью расчистил путь вперед. — Только посмотрите на эту красоту!

— Да, я вижу, тяжёлый парень. Погоди. Тяжёлый, сильный… Эй, Силач! — он ткнул Семь-Восемь-Два пальцем в рёбра. — Это теперь твоё имя! — Он заговорил громче, чтобы остальные братья могли его услышать. — Семь-Восемь-Два теперь зовут Силач, все согласны с этим?

Двадцать-Десять искренне захихикал и Семь-Восемь-Два — Силач — откинул голову назад и присоединился к братскому веселью. Эхо опустил голову, надеясь, что отсутствие профессионализма в группе не будет замечено Бриком и Эль-Лесом, охотниками за головами, отвечающими за оценку учебных занятий.

— Это же прекрасно! — сказал Силач, задыхаясь от смеха. — Спасибо, вод.

— Мы не должны сейчас выбирать имена, ребята, — сказал Эхо, всё ещё печатая в датападе. — Мы должны записать, как он нарушает их инструкции, маршируя вперёд без прикрытия.

Идеально скоординированное «заткнись, Эхо» из уст его братьев не явилось неожиданностью для раздраженного курсанта.

***

Файвз, похоже, не очень обрадовался, увидев, что у Эхо оказался лучший результат в стрельбе по мишеням, всего на несколько очков лучше, чем у него самого.

— Это потому что ты никогда даже не читал инструкции, — пожал плечами Эхо, когда Двадцать-Десять, Сорок-Сорок и Силач закончили последние круги на беговой дорожке.

Файвз отпил воды из фляжки и усмехнулся.

— Я читал, я просто не… не глажу обложку и не целую их на ночь, как ты!

Эхо закатил глаза. То, что он начал привыкать к поведению Файвза, не означало, что с годами ему становилось легче.

— Ты настолько хочешь продолжать стрелять, что не спускаешь курок до конца.

— Ага, именно поэтому я стреляю быстрее, чем ты!

Эхо потер переносицу. Сейчас им было шесть, но иногда ему казалось, что Файвзу по-прежнему четыре года.

— И ты мажешь мимо центра мишени. Поскольку заряд не достигает полной мощности, он идет ниже, чем ты ожидаешь.

Файвза, казалось, объяснение еще больше раздосадовало.

— Ладно, хорошо, я уверен, что руководство будет первым, что придёт мне в голову, когда меня окружат жестянками.

— Никто их так не называет.

— Старшие курсанты так делают!

— Перестань прикидываться крутым.

Силач закончил свою дорожку и, замедляя шаг, направился к своим братьям.

— Вы что, опять ругаетесь? Файвз, оставь Эхо в покое.

— Перестань меня так называть, — пробормотал Эхо, кажется, в сотый раз.

***

В день, когда они получали доспехи, Эхо нервничал. Курсанту, который должен был вручить их ему, было около восьми лет, один год до его последнего испытания на звание солдата, и он представился с легкой улыбкой, которой Эхо не ожидал.

— Привет, Четырнадцать-Ноль-Девять. Вольно, — сказал старший курсант. Эхо расслабил плечи, несмотря на то, что он был абсолютно напряжен во всем остальном — Я Блай. Готов забрать свою броню?

Он всегда слышал, что кроме О'Найнера большинство старших курсантов были очень серьезными парнями.

«Может быть, это тест», — нервно подумал он, решив не улыбаться в ответ.

— Да, сэр.

На столе перед Блаем лежала бело-зеленая пластоидная броня. Эхо мечтал носить такую с тех пор, как себя помнил. Блай кивнул ему, ухватил грудную и заднюю пластины, сложенные друг на друге, на которых лежали оставшиеся части. Шлем был идеально сбалансирован сверху.

— У тебя есть имя по твоему выбору, будущий солдат?

Будущий солдат. Это заставило сердце Эхо пропустить удар. Но правда была в том, что нет, он не выбрал имя. Он был так занят, пытаясь изучить и узнать как можно больше, пока мог, что он никогда не останавливался, чтобы подумать об имени.

«Ну, любое другое имя будет лучше дурацкого прозвища, что дал мне Файвз».

— М-мои… — он прочистил горло, колеблясь. — Мои товарищи по команде называют меня Эхо.

— Эхо? — Блай поднял бровь. — Есть ли для этого причина?

Эхо опустил глаза.

— Они говорят, что я повторяю все, что слышу или читаю. Строки из инструкции по эксплуатации, инструкции, приказы старших…

Блай нахмурил брови.

— Правда? Ты хочешь сказать, что можешь процитировать руководство наизусть?

Удивление в его голосе заставило Эхо нахмуриться, когда он кивнул. Конечно, он мог это сделать. Это же было так легко запомнить.

— Это хорошо, курсант, хорошая память — качество, желательное для ЭРК-солдат и командиров.

ЭРК-солдат. У Эхо перехватило дыхание, и он с трудом сглотнул.

— Правда, сэр?

Блай кивнул с доброй улыбкой, протягивая броню Эхо. Руки Эхо слегка дрогнули под её тяжестью — она оказалась куда тяжелее, чем он ожидал.

— Я буду наблюдать за твоими успехами, Эхо. Командир любого отряда, в который ты попадешь в будущем, будет счастлив иметь такого бойца как ты. — Он отдал Эхо честь. — Теперь сосредоточься на своей подготовке в течение следующих нескольких лет и стань таким хорошим солдатом, как это возможно.

Эхо вернулся в спальню ночью, уже, наверное, в десятый раз повторяя слова Блая, и Файвз сказал, что врежет ему, если тот повторит это еще раз. В конце концов, Силачу пришлось разделить их Файвзом, когда Файвз таки врезал, и они как обычно начали драться.

И когда их обучение началось, все пошло именно так, как ожидал Эхо. Силач всегда выбирал тяжелые пушки, Сорок-Сорок слишком беспокоился о других, чтобы обращать внимание на свой собственный прогресс, Эхо придерживался первоначальных приказов, а Файвз придумывал какую-нибудь сумасшедшую идею, которая срабатывада только наполовину, прежде чем выйти им боком.

Файвз был так воодушевлен тем, что наконец-то сможет участвовать в симуляциях, что попытался даже спать в своей броне. Но оставил эту идею после того, как провел целый день с болью в пояснице. Эхо вздохнул. Если бы только его товарищи использовали всю эту энергию, чтобы следовать криффиным приказам, возможно, у них был бы шанс.

***

— Знаешь, все было бы гораздо лучше, если бы в прошлый раз Двадцать-Десять не сыграл в приманку для дроидов. Может быть, на этот раз ты не будешь мне мешать, а, вод?

Конечно, Файвз не мог заткнуться о симуляциях каждый момент своего бодрствования. Теперь им было по семь лет, и их тренировки становились все труднее и труднее. Эхо должен был быть лучшим, чтобы его можно было поместить во взвод и отправить с Камино. Мысль о том, что он станет вечным ответственным за уборку вместе с Девяносто Девятым и другими отбракованными, была просто абсолютно ужасающей. Он был создан, чтобы быть ЭРК-солдатом, и он знал это. Но пока он был привязан к этим дуракам… Иногда Эхо было трудно поверить, что они вышли из одной партии, особенно Файвз.

Сорок-Сорок ткнул локтем в ребра Файвза, когда они поднимались в лифте на новую тренировку.

— Да ладно, оставь Мишень в покое.

— Не начинай этот карк, — предупреждающе прорычал Двадцать-Десять. — Не называй меня так.

Когда они добрались до верхнего этажа, Эхо оглядел комнату. На этот раз у них было несколько больших, тяжелых ящиков, разбросанных повсюду, блокирующих обзор, будто лабиринт с множеством различных проходов, узких и широких. Когда Эхо прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то впереди между ящиками, в динамике раздался голос:

— Внимание курсанты. У сегодняшнего задания две цели: защитить свою позицию на красном углу, собрать разведданные и передать их на линию связи в точке рандеву. Помните, курсанты, правильная информация должна быть передана высшему командованию, иначе вы обречете своих братьев на гибель на другой стороне.

Файвз окинул комнату взглядом поверху, а не понизу между ящиками, как и его братья, и увидел красную лампу, свисавшую над областью впереди, которая была окружена тремя грудами ящиков, которые действовали более или менее как стены, делая ее маленькой квадратной комнатой.

— Ладно, нашел красный угол, — напряженно сказал Файвз, кивая вперед.

— Именно там нам нужно отстоять свою позицию, — ответил ему Эхо.

— Они буквально только что это сказали, Эхо, хватит повторять всякую ерунду!

— Полегче, ребята, — из-за тяжести своей пушки Силач двигался медленно. — Разве жестянки обычно не расстреливают нас отовсюду стоит нам только выйти из лифта?

— А, да, — согласился Мишень. — Крифф, тут слишком тихо.

— Значит, будем продвигаться медленно? — предложил Сорок-Сорок.

Итак, они пошли по двое, Файвз и Силач разведывали впереди, Мишень и Сорок-Сорок за ними и Эхо позади всех, изучая ситуацию. Это было очень странно. Врагов не было? Они так легко могут выполнить первую часть теста? Они вошли в большой зал между ящиками, и было забавно, какой гнетущей сейчас ощущалась широкая тренировочная комната. Эхо держал руку на рукояти бластера. Они продолжали идти, пока он не увидел кого-то краем глаза. Эхо повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, и чуть не задохнулся.

Между всеми ящиками, выстроившимися вдоль их пути, стояли дроиды, неподвижные и с неосвещенными угрожающими глазами. Эхо резко ткнул Мишень в спину между задней пластиной и гульфиком.

— Ой! Какого черта, Эхо? — он повернулся к брату, и его глаза расширились, когда Эхо молча указал на скрытых врагов. — Ох, о нет.

Мишень схватил Сорок-Сорок за заднюю пластину, и тот, казалось, удивился, пока ему не указали на дроидов. Сорок-Сорок прошептал длинную цепочку ругательств. Файвз и Силач продолжали двигаться вперед, пока ничего не замечая. Затем…

— В атаку! — Один из дроидов пропищал металлическим голосом, и кажется все остальные, пришли в движение, их глаза зажглись, когда они вышли из укрытия, окружив клонов. Силач нажал на спусковой крючок, и его пушка начала вращаться, выплевывая взрывные заряды.

— Файвз, Эхо, фланги! — закричал он, и Эхо повернулся к ним слева, а Файвз сделал то же самое с другой стороны, и они оба начали стрелять — Сорок-Сорок, тыл! Прикрываем друг друга и идем вперед!

— На тебе, вод! — закричал Файвз в ответ, выстрелив в жестянок, когда они попытались добраться до них, заставляя деактивированных блокировать путь тех, кто стоял дальше.

— Нет, нет, это плохая идея, — закричал Эхо в ответ под сильным огнем. — Мы не знаем, как добраться до красной области, нам нужно сначала разведать, или мы попадем в ловушку!

— А ты не знаешь, как нам вести разведку в этой неразберихе, ди'кут?! — Файвз зарычал, когда Силач двинулся вперед, расчищая путь, а группа последовала за ним. — Мы идем и планируем по пути!

— Это не стратегия, это самоубийство!

Эхо посмотрел на оставшихся дроидов — их было десять! Десять! Эти симуляции были преувеличены, ни один солдат никогда не столкнется с десятью дроидами в одиночку, верно? Он, вероятно, получил бы поддержку своего взвода в такой ситуации. Он попытался выровнять дыхание, напомнив себе, что это всего лишь имитация, и на карту поставлена не его жизнь, но постоянные крики: «ничтожить их!» и «онял-понял» от вражеских дроидов по-настоящему пугали. Именно тогда Мишень покинул позицию и попытался взобраться на один из ящиков.

— Что, во имя звезд, ты делаешь?! — завопил Сорок-Сорок, все еще стреляя по жестянкам за их спинами.

— Прикрой меня, вод! — прокричал он в ответ. — У меня есть идея!

И он взобрался на груду ящиков, теперь видя весь путь по лабиринту сверху, и побежал по крышам ящиков, двигаясь вперед быстрее, чем его братья, занятые ответным огнем противника.

— Так, я вижу! Вижу! — кричал он далеко впереди. — Двигайтесь прямо, потом налево, прямо, снова налево по более узкой дорожке, и вы там!

Затем Мишень принялся стрелять по вражеским дроидам сверху, обеспечивая им жизненно важное прикрытие, которое помогло им продвинуться гораздо дальше. Группа уже почти добралась до него, когда дроиды переключили свое внимание и открыли огонь по Мишени. Мишень опустился на колени, чтобы сделать из себя меньшую цель, но вражеский огонь был просто подавляющим. Силач стрелял по жестянкам впереди, Файвз и Эхо прикрывали фланги, а Сорок-Сорок стрелял по тем, кто был у них в хвосте. Затем…

Один из вражеских зарядов попал Мишени прямо в бронированное плечо, и он громко и с болью закричал, потеряв равновесие и рухнул с ящиков в то, что, скорее всего, являлось красной областью.

— Нет! — закричал Силач. — Мишень!

Они бросились вперед, прикрывая друг друга, пока не достигли красной области и не увидели Мишень на полу под красным светом ближе к ящикам и датапад, прямо в середине пространства. Эхо потянулся к датападу, но Файвз промчался мимо него и схватил датапад первым.

— Это, должно быть, разведданные, — Сказал Файвз с победоносным смехом, который был прерван стоном.

Силач прикрывал входную зону своей пушкой, а Сорок-Сорок склонился над Мишенью. Клон, похоже, был не в состоянии подняться на ноги.

— Эй, не волнуйся, — выдавил он. — Я сделал свою работу, не так ли? Я был там, наверху, был мишенью для дроидов.

Его голова откинулась назад, и Сорок-Сорок покачал головой.

— Он без сознания. Хорошо его задели.

Эхо сглотнул, позволив воображению выйти из-под контроля. Если бы это был реальный внешний мир, а не просто глупая симуляция… Мишень был бы мертв. Убит какой-то криффовой сепаратистской жестянкой. Это заставило Эхо посмотреть на брата с внезапным приливом нежности. В той же мере, в какой они были кучкой ди'кутов, эти мальчики — мужчины? когда они действительно пересекли эту черту? — были в его команде. Он должен был сделать для них все, что в его силах.

Файвз нажал на кнопку, появилась проекция лица джедая — генерала Шаак Ти — и произнесла мягким голосом:

— Внимание, курсанты. Мы получили сообщение о приближении вражеского флота, состоящего из двух сепаратистских кораблей снабжения, большого транспортного судна, восьмидесяти пяти боевых кораблей и ста тридцати двух небольших истребителей. Вам нужно доставить эти цифры генералу Кеноби корректно, но единственное место с достаточным сигналом находится в синей области. Помните, солдаты, наши силы рассредоточены. Любой просчет может привести к ненужному выводу войск из других сражений, что приведет к их поражению, либо к нехватке войск и провалу этой самой миссии.

Наступила тишина, а затем Файвз присвистнул.

— Я… не запомнил всего этого. Давай попробуем еще раз. — Он нажал кнопку повтора, но запись заклинило. — О нет. Это были… Это были два корабля сепов и сто… Нет, двести … Сорок-Сорок, ты запомнил?

Сорок-Сорок скорчил гримасу Файвзу, оставив лежащего без сознания Мишень на земле, чтобы занять позицию в единственном другом проходе внутрь — маленьком пространстве между ящиками, очень узком, но достаточно широком для жестянки.

— Нет, вод. Извини. Она слишком много говорила, я потерял нить.

Файвз зарычал, отчаяние окрасило его голос.

— Карк, мы облажались. Как мы сможем передать информацию…

Затем заговорил Эхо.

— Два сепаратистских корабля снабжения, большой транспортный корабль, восемьдесят пять боевых кораблей и сто тридцать два небольших истребителя. — Он слегка улыбнулся Файвсу и Сорок-Сорок, когда они уставились на него в полном шоке.—Это…Это было легко.

Файвз схватил Эхо за руку и подтащил его поближе к ящику.

— Силач, Сорок-Сорок, защищайте позицию, пока мы с Эхо бежим к ретрансляционной станции! Мы наконец-то нашли применение для Эхо!

Эхо зарычал, когда Файвз потянул его вниз по узкому лабиринту между ящиками.

— Перестань меня так называть!

По пути они встретили довольно много дроидов, но сумели добраться до места, которое должно было стать их коммуникационной комнатой для этой миссии, и пока Эхо передавал сообщение, Файвз храбро защищал его, пока взрыв не ударил его в грудь, и он не упал без сознания. Эхо продолжал печатать сквозь страх, и, когда все его тело уже содрогалось от шока попавшего в его спину оглушающего заряда, он все равно нажал кнопку «Отправить» на голографической клавиатуре, послав сообщение.

***

— Но мы же послали сообщение! — Сорок-Сорок спорил с Бриком и Эль-Лесом.

Охотников за головами это не радовало, особенно Брика.

— Но весь ваш отряд погиб, а это значит, что позиция, которую ты должен был защищать, пала, — сухо объяснил Брик. — Ваши товарищи-солдаты прибудут с подкреплением, ожидая встретить, по крайней мере, одну базу, защищенную клонами, только чтобы встретить кровожадных дроидов. Вы должны были удержать позицию, не умерев при этом.

Эхо опустил голову, кивнув. Таков был их приказ, и они его не выполнили. Однако Файвз, как обычно, был на взводе.

— Это не имеет значение, умерли мы или нет. Мы завершили задание!

Брик зарычал, ткнув пальцем в грудь Файвзу:

— Звезды знают, что на самом деле не имеет значения, живы ли вы, клоны, или умрете, но когда вам дают задание, от вас ждут, чтобы вы его выполнили!

Файвз сжал кулак и втянул в себя воздух, когда Силач толкнул его в плечо и прошептал:

— Нет, вод! Ш-ш-ш!

Эль-Лес был не таким вспыльчивым, как его коллега, и он посмотрел на курсантов.

— Не беспокойтесь, курсанты. Это всего лишь испытания. Когда придет время для настоящего испытания, я верю, что у вас не будет никаких проблем.

Брик злобно усмехнулся.

— Да, или можете начать привыкать к идее присоединиться к Девяносто Девятому и другим отбросам.

***

После этого дня Эхо и Файвз начали удивительно хорошо работать вместе во время симуляций, хотя они оставались настолько отличными друг от друга, насколько это было возможно в их свободное время.

Ночи были тяжелыми для Эхо и его братьев. Их тела ужасно болели из-за жестоких тренировок и ноющих костей, которые росли вдвое быстрее, чем у нормального человека, и Эхо постоянно ловил себя на том, что вытягивал ноги под одеялом, пытаясь облегчить боль:он рос по три сантиметра в месяц. Если бы он не был клоном, то вырос бы только на сантиметр. Он и его братья постоянно искали новую одежду и доспехи, и их лица слишком быстро превращались из юных мальчишеских в мужские.

День их финального теста тоже наступил слишком быстро. Файвз только недавно нанес татуировку в виде цифры пять на правый висок.

— Ну очень креативно, — сказал Эхо, закатив глаза, а Мишень смеялся, но вод плевал на это. Он был одержим идеей уникальности, отличности от других клонов.

Эхо просто хотел быть самым лучшим солдатом, как говорил ему Блай. Эхо слышал, что Блай стал командором батальона мастера-джедая Секуры. Знать, что такой превосходный солдат верит в него… Эхо знал, что он тоже будет в какой-то момент превосходным солдатом. Он посмотрел на Силача, который смеялся до колик, дразня Файвза за его нелепую бородку, которую он пытался отпустить с тех пор, как появился малейший намек на волосы на лице, и вздохнул, когда это вызвало целую речь Файвса о том, насколько он красивее других, несмотря на то, что у них буквально было одно и то же лицо.

«Что ж, — подумал Эхо, когда он снова открыл руководство, — не все здесь идеальные кандидаты в ЭРК-солдаты, верно?»

***

Когда Эхо увидел тело Мишени на лестнице аванпоста луны Риши, застреленного жестянками, он мог только думать о том, как тот опять станет слишком много ругаться и получит выговор от О'Найнера — только затем, чтобы ругаться более низким тоном, к большому удовольствию Файвса и Силача. Когда он увидел, что жестянки застрелили О'Найнера прямо перед ним, Эхо почувствовал, как в его внутренностях поселился холодный ужас. Это был первый раз, когда он видел смерть лицом к лицу. Это был первый раз, когда он действительно испугался за свою жизнь и жизни своих братьев.

Когда гигантский угорь съел Хохмача прямо перед ним и остальными, он вспомнил, как улыбнулся, когда тот сказал, что Брик дал ему имя, чем сделал его последним братом из их партии, получившим его перед отлетом с Камино. И потом, когда он услышал, как Силач сказал им уходить, и взорвал аванпост Риши и себя вместе с ним:

— Силач всегда ненавидел это место, — злобно-насмешливое замечание слетело с его губ прежде, чем Эхо смог остановить себя. Нужно было сделать из этого шутку — как, он знал, сделал бы и Силач, — просто притвориться, что он не девятилетний мальчишка, а крепкий солдат, готовый встретить свои потери и двигаться дальше.

***

Капитан Рекс принял их в пятьсот первый батальон генерала Скайуокера, и Эхо никогда так не гордился собой и Файвзом. Когда они вдвоём сели, чтобы нарисовать синие линии на доспехах, Файвз не переставал улыбаться ни на минуту. Следующая остановка, ЭРК-солдат, он продолжал говорить это, начиная с Камино.

— Почему две линии, вод? — спросил Файвз, увидев дизайн шлема Эхо.

— Они повторяют друг друга, — ответил Эхо, невозмутимо глядя на Файвза. — Для человека, который считает себя таким забавным, я думал, что ты поймёшь каламбур.

И когда Файвз фыркнул, Эхо улыбнулся, все еще рисуя на белом пластоиде.

— Более того, ты дал мне это глупое имя. Гордись.

Файвз разместил на своем шлеме идеально симметричные красные точки, и Эхо до сих пор не был уверен, что именно он пытается нарисовать.

— Я всегда горжусь тобой, ди'кут.

Эхо прогудел что-то себе под нос. Клички Файвза были его самой беззастенчивой демонстрацией любви. Рексу потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что «вы же просто криффов капитан, сэр!» на самом деле было комплиментом. Старый добрый Файвз.

***

Когда Девяносто Девятый погиб перед ним и Файвсом, сражаясь, как солдат-клон, храбрый до самого конца, ни один из его братьев не видел слез Эхо под его шлемом. Он все еще помнил его слова в день своего рождения. Он все еще помнил легкое прикосновение к своему носу и теплое чувство, что он был у кого-то на руках. Каждый раз, когда вод умирал, казалось, что часть Эхо тоже умерла, но на этот раз… На этот раз казалось, что жестянки проникли в его грудь и вырвали кусочек его сердца.

Шли месяцы после их повышения до ЭРК-солдат, и строгое поведение Эхо дурачило всех, кроме Файвза. Его последний брат всегда знал, когда ему было больно. Он хлопал Эхо по спине, клал голову ему на плечо, рассказывал какую-нибудь глупую историю, как Рекса сбросил со стены Скайуокер, или как коммандер Тано присоединилась к генералу, чтобы дразнить Кеноби и Коди. И Эхо смеялся с Файвзом, и грань между мужчиной и мальчиком стиралась; они были детьми в течение нескольких минут, смеялись и дразнили друг друга, и шутили, как будто их жизнь что-то значила, и они не были созданы с единственной целью сражаться и умирать.

***

Лола Саю. Цитадель. Что-то в этой миссии заставило желудок Эхо сжиматься и по какой-то причине это напомнило ему, как он обнаружил тело Мишени у подножья лестницы форпоста на луне Риши, расстрелянное жестянками. О'Найнер тоже умер там, и Силач, и Хохмач. Как ЭРК-солдат, Эхо командовал множеством людей, и он также потерял многих из них. Это всегда будет больно. Это всегда оставит шрам на его сердце.

Эхо уставился на двойные синие линии на шлеме в руках, одетый в доспехи и наплечники, видя свое отражение в темном забрале. Клоны. Все они были отголосками друг друга. Эхо не любил зеркала. Всегда казалось, что дорогой брат будет рядом с ним, за стеклом, и все, что ему нужно было сделать, это вернуть его обратно в мир.

Рука Файвза, лежащая у него на плече, вырвала Эхо из его мыслей.

— Эхо, мы уходим через пять. Я имею в виду, Пять. Хе-хе. Пять минут. Будь готов, я даже позволю тебе цитировать руководство по дороге туда. Чем сильнее ты достаешь меня этим дерьмом, тем быстрее я стреляю.

При этих словах Эхо закатил глаза. Иногда ему казалось, что Файвз даже после всех этих лет оставался курсантом. Все эти девять с половиной лет. Они были так молоды и почему-то чувствовали себя такими старыми. Иногда Файвз спрашивал Эхо о его планах на будущее, и его единственным конкретным планом было не дать никому снова умереть под его командованием.

— Ты выглядишь напуганным, вод, — Файвз сказал уже тише. — Ты в порядке?

Эхо повернулся к Файзву и сглотнул.

— Файвз, ты знаешь, что я постоянно гружу тебя всеми правилами и кодексами и «о нет, план генерала нас убьет», — Файвз усмехнулся, и Эхо тоже, помимо воли. — Но ты знаешь, что я тебя очень уважаю, верно?

Файвз нахмурился, его рука все еще лежала на плече брата.

— Я спрошу еще раз, Эхо, ты в порядке?

Эхо кивнул, глядя на шлем под другой рукой Файвза.

— Тогда я еще не понимал, зачем тебе понадобилось рисовать эту криффову штуку на своем шлеме, но теперь понимаю, — Файвз инстинктивно опустил взгляд на свой шлем, отпустив Эхо — Восемь месяцев. Такое чувство, что луна Риши была только вчера.

Файвз на мгновение замолчал, а затем усмехнулся.

— Ты звучишь, как генерал Кеноби, говоришь как старик, — на мгновение он показался встревоженным. — Эхо, ты… ты беспокоишься о миссии?

— Нет, — ложь Эхо была быстрой, и он отмахнулся от Файвза. — Нет, я просто вспомнил кое-что.

Файвз кивнул ему, и оба брата некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга. Эхо задавался вопросом, будет ли Файвз счастлив в своей безумной потребности в индивидуальности, что Эхо делал сознательное усилие, чтобы помнить своих братьев по партии. Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут раздался звук комлинка Файвса.

— Файвз, свяжись с Эхо, собери людей, встречай меня и Шпильку… э-э, коммандера Тано у шаттла.

— Да сэр, генерал, — ответил Файзв, глядя на Эхо, а потом подмигнул. — Давай, вод, я могу держать тебя за руку на протяжении всего полета, если ты боишься, — поддразнил его он, почти напевая слова. Эхо фыркнул.

— Ага, в этом нет необходимости, ди'кут, — Файвз уже начал выходить, когда Эхо позвал его. — Нер вод. Будь осторожен там. Не делай глупостей.

Файвз повернулся к нему с той же глупой улыбкой, какая у него была с тех пор, как они были детьми.

В каком-то смысле они все еще были детьми.

— Вод'ика, делать глупости — это часть моего очарования.

— Файвз. — Теперь голос Эхо был напряжен, почти испуган; он не знал, что вызывает в нем это чувство страха, и ненавидел его. — Слушай… — Файвз ждал, его улыбка исчезла в долгом молчании, и Эхо попыталась выдавить слова мандо'а, означавшие его бессмертную любовь к дорогому брату, последнему брату по партии и лучшему другу, но он слишком стеснялся, чтобы сделать это здесь и сейчас; Эхо покачал головой. — Неважно. Я скажу тебе позже.

Позже еще будет время. Братья всегда будут вместе.

***

Когда он увидел, как каждый дроид нацелился на шаттл, их единственный выход из этого кошмара, Эхо понял, что ему нужно было защитить его прежде, чем эти жестянки успеют разнести его в клочья. Поэтому Эхо побежал, игнорируя Файвза, который на этот раз был тем, кто кричал ему не уходить. На этот раз Файвз подчинился протоколу, а Эхо — нет.

Стрельба была оглушительной. Эхо продолжал стрелять по каждой жестянке, какую видел. Он прицелился в металлического маленького ублюдка у пушки. Если бы ему удалось убить его, все было бы в порядке. Он несколько раз выстрелил в дроида, но толстая обшивка танка удерживала любые повреждения, которые он пытался нанести. Канонир направил свой прицел на шаттл, на Эхо. Он глубоко вздохнул, глядя в темный ствол оружия, готового выплюнуть в него огонь и смерть.

«Файвз… Брат…»

Удар взрыва отбросил Эхо назад в шаттл с такой силой, что шлем соскользнул с его головы; его тело сильно ударилось о заднюю стенку, так сильно, что весь воздух вышел из легких, когда взрыв прогремел в ушах достаточно громко, чтобы он поверил, что никогда больше ничего не услышит — не то чтобы это было проблемой, так как Эхо был уверен, что он умрет прямо там. Боль, а потом внезапно наступила темнота.

Эхо проснулся от такой сильной боли, что он подумал, что умер. Но даже если это и не так, он был уверен, что умирает. Он услышал слабый голос дроида. Все вокруг казалось далеким, как будто он был под водой. Взрыв приглушил его слух и, скорее всего, навсегда искорежил.

—… не выживет, босс.

Затем он услышал такой же металлический голос, но более глубокий; голос, который нес определенную тьму внутри себя. Его барабанные перепонки постепенно становились более чувствительными к звукам вокруг, хотя никогда не переставали звенеть. Он слышал этот голос лично только один раз в совместном задании с Рексом, коммандером Коди и генералом Кеноби, но слышал его много раз в передачах и на картах данных. Это был генерал Гривус.

— Я выжил и при меньшем. Он справится. Подготовьте его к операции и избавьтесь от этих обрубков мяса, прежде чем инфекция распространится. Этот клон нам нужен живым.

— Понял-понял.

Эхо попытался заговорить, но его язык был словно сделан из свинца. Все невыносимо болело, каждый дюйм его тела горел и болел так сильно, что он только тогда понял, что рвано и мелко стонал все время с тех пор, как проснулся. Он открыл глаза, вздрогнув от яркого белого света, льющегося с потолка; несколько раз моргнул, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, и увидел жестянок вокруг себя, а также двух… нет, трех медицинских дроидов. Что же все-таки происходит? Неужели его схватили? Но с чего бы врагу беспокоиться о здоровье клона? Почему он все еще жив?

Он попытался собрать все воедино в голове. Была засада, и шаттл, и затем взрыв, яркий, как солнце, и почти такой же горячий. Во рту у него был привкус крови, а вокруг — пламя…

Эхо попытался пошевелить его рукой, но агония пронзила его тело, и он задохнулся от боли. Он чувствовал тугие ремни, привязывающие его к столу, на груди и вокруг торса. С усилием, которое почти заставило его снова упасть в обморок от боли, он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть степень повреждений, полученных при взрыве. Дышать было очень больно, и он полагал, что, по крайней мере, два ребра у него сломаны.

Когда его взгляд упал на окровавленный, изуродованный обрубок правой руки, он ахнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, и он закашлялся из-за собственной слюны. Он посмотрел дальше, на свои дергающиеся ноги — нет. Там были… там не было ног. Он чувствовал, что пинается, но… его правая нога была раздавлена до тошнотворного вида обнаженных костей, обожженной плоти и крови, в то время как левая… ниже колена ничего не было.

Голова Эхо резко откинулась назад на стол, рваный крик вырвался из его горла длинным, ужасающим звуком. Он бился и кричал, не обращая внимания на то, что это причиняло ему еще большую боль. Единственное, что могло передать, что он чувствовал, увидев, что осталось от его конечностей это ощущение игл, пронзающих его до самой кости, в каждом дюйме его кожи. Это был кошмар, должно быть… Он должен был вернуться в ВАР с Файвзом, должен был быть в безопасности, а не с этими проклятыми жестянками искалеченным и почти мертвым. Это не могло быть правдой. Нет.

Четыре больших металлических пальца удержали его голову на месте, и перевернутое изображение желтых глаз Гривуса появилось в поле зрения, усилив кошмар.

— Никакой анестезии, — сказал генерал металлическим голосом, — я прекрасно справился с этим в свое время. Я уверен, что вы, клоны, достаточно сильны, чтобы выдержать с небольшие порезы и ожоги, не так ли?

Эхо не ответил. Он не мог. Не тогда, когда услышал, как электрическая пила включилась и наполнила комнату звуком, похожим на звук дрели. Он дышал так быстро, что его зрение затуманилось, только желтые глаза Гривуса оставались в размытом пятне блестящего металла и белого света.

— Что ты со мной сделаешь? — выдохнул он.

Глаза Гривуса загорелись от возбуждения.

— О, солдат-клон. Мы собираемся превратить тебя в нашу собственную прекрасную машину.

Эхо хотелось плюнуть в лицо Гривусу, бросить все проклятия, которые он знал на мандо и базовом (и еще несколько, которые он знал на хаттском и тви'лекском, потому что он был Эхо из пятьсот первого, он знал немного обо всем, с чем когда-либо сталкивался), но когда вибрирующий клинок пилы коснулся кожи его правого бедра, все, что он мог сделать, это закричать сквозь сжатые зубы.

Он выдержал пристальный взгляд Гривуса. Он не станет скулить и плакать, он был ЭРК-солдатом из пятьсот первого, он был награжденным солдатом Республики. Он был Эхо с Камино, он был выжившим с луны Риши, он был братом Файвза, он был…

Резкий крик, вырвавшийся из его горла, был похож на детский, и впервые Эхо жестоко осознал, что ему всего девять с половиной лет.

Гривус смеялся в восторженном изумлении, его рука удерживала голову Эхо на месте и почти пробивала кожу его лба острыми металлическими пальцами. К тому времени, как они поставили протез на место, Эхо уже не чувствовал себя в ясном сознании. Он хотел, нуждался, в отдыхе, ему было необходимо поспать — умереть. Вот тогда Гривус и сказал:

— Теперь левую. Торопитесь. Он истекает кровью, а этот клон стоит пятидесяти таких, как вы. Двигайтесь дальше.

— Нет… — выдохнул Эхо и возненавидел мольбу в собственном голосе — Нет… нет, пожалуйста, позвольте мне!..

Энергетическая пила снова включилась, и Эхо тяжело сглотнул, слезы хлынули из его глаз, а затем потекли вниз по лицу, в его все еще звенящие уши. Ему казалось, что после первой процедуры онемел от боли. Он верил, что его чувства не смогут справиться с новым дискомфортом. Кикс уже говорил ему что-то подобное раньше, что человеческий мозг может воспринимать боль только до какой-то степени.

Эхо всегда ненавидел ошибаться, но никогда еще он не испытывал такой ненависти, как сейчас. Он перестал стараться держать лицо. Он всхлипывал, плакал и умолял их остановиться. Он чувствовал слабость и бессилие, и хотел бы потерять достаточно крови, чтобы упасть в обморок или умереть — ни то, ни другое не произошло. Когда запах горелой плоти утих после соединения с другой протезной ногой, Гривус рассеянно приказал:

— Теперь руку.

Липкая слюна свободно сочилась из полуоткрытого рта Эхо. По его носу текли сопли, а моча намочила его чёрную форму. Он поднял свои карие глаза к холодным, желтым зрачкам Гривуса и слабо прошептал, когда холодный пот потек по его лицу:

— Я тебе… не помогу… я не скажу ни слова… так что ты можешь просто убить меня… убить сейчас… убей меня…

Гривус лениво моргнул, а затем почти ласково погладил Эхо по голове.

— О, но ты расскажешь. Ты нам все расскажешь. Я не выброшу ЭРК-солдата, не со всеми стратегиями и схемами, которыми набита твоя маленькая голова.

Электрическая пила снова загудела, и Эхо отвернулся, чтобы не видеть того, что они сделают с его правой рукой. Слезы из его широко раскрытых глаз теперь текли по переносице, и он сдержал всхлип.

— Убей меня. Я умоляю тебя, убей меня. Одержи победу для сепаратистов, убей меня сейчас же.

Гривус все еще гладил Эхо по голове.

— Это больно, не так ли? — он замурлыкал. — Становиться единым целым с машиной?

Он схватил голову Эхо жестокой хваткой, заставляя его смотреть на пилу, погружающуюся в плоть его изувеченной, кровоточащей руки. И когда Эхо закричал в полной, бесконечной агонии, Гривус продолжил:

— Я буду наслаждаться, наблюдая, как ценный клон республики становится не более чем машиной, с его разумом, широко открытым для меня, чтобы исследовать его и насиловать. И когда все твои друзья умрут, я пробужу твой разум ото сна только для того, чтобы показать тебе, что осталось от их трупов. Ах, да, представь себе… Световые мечи Кеноби и Скайуокера как часть моей коллекции, и все благодаря тебе.

К тому времени, как медицинский дроид отрезал от него сломанный, обугленный обрубок плоти, Эхо внезапно почувствовал себя очень отстраненно, как будто он был вне своего тела и все же привязан к нему. Боль утихла, и он закатил глаза. Он всхлипнул в последний раз, когда беспамятство обняло его, и он умолял, когда его разум отключался, чтобы это был его конец.

***

Но это было не так.

Он не мог понять, как именно, но чувствовал их присутствие. Как они прощупывали и копались в его сознании, в его знаниях. Он ничего не мог поделать. Боль и страх от многих предыдущих операций не имели ничего общего с отвратительным чувством насилия, когда они копались в данных в его голове. Он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел себя за то, что был таким одержимым идиотом — он знал больше, чем средний клон, и поэтому он мог предоставить сепаратистам намного больше, чем любой другой; схемы, стратегии, коды — все было открыто для них, все они могли видеть и использовать, и Эхо ничего не мог поделать, когда они снова и снова вторгались в его сознание, как сказал Гривус, насилуя его. Он хотел умереть, все, чего он хотел — это умереть, но даже этого они ему не дадут. Вместо этого он будет плавать в этом забытом баке, теряя чувство времени и все глубже погружаясь в безумие. И тут до него дошло — план. Выход.

Но они не пришли за ним. И никто бы не стал, за исключением… Файвза. Файвз вернулся бы за ним.

Когда они вытащили его из бака с бактой, это было похоже на рождение. По какой-то причине Эхо все еще отчетливо помнил большие, бледные руки, выскакивающие его из теплой липкой жидкости в холодную комнату с огнями, слишком яркими и звучащими слишком громко, и все было новым, наполненным испуганным трепетом. Неудивительно, что младенцы плакали, когда рождались, изгнанные из мира покоя в мир войны и смерти.

Особенно они, особенно клоны, рожденные умирать и ничего больше.

Эхо моргнул несколько раз, пока не увидел лицо Рекса, и впервые за все это время… Он даже не представлял, как долго всё это продлилось, но улыбнулся, слабый и дрожащий, и ему показалось, что его лицо уже целую вечность не улыбалось.

— Ты пришёл за мной, Рекс…

— Конечно, — взгляд Рекса пробежал по его сломанному телу, и Эхо знал о чём он думал: дикие мысли о том, что скажет капитан, чтобы попросить Республику не выводить из эксплуатации сломанного клона — Мы отвезём тебя домой, Эхо. Всё будет хорошо.

Облегчение нахлынуло на Эхо, и он свернулся калачиком ближе к Рексу, несмотря на боль в теле, отвыкшем передвигаться вне резервуара. Он скучал по лицам братьев. Он скучал по белой броне. Он так скучал по всему этому. И он скучал по…

— Файвз, — пробормотал он, когда спокойствие стало клонить его в сон быстрее, чем любой наркотик. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть… Файвза…


End file.
